Chicklovers AJ & Kaitlyn Imagine
by emk4t
Summary: "Can you imagine that AJ and Kaitlyn have been dating in secret for a while. AJ is upset after losing her diva's championship and Kaitlyn comforts her, which leads to sex. Can you make it cute and romantic?" Contains sexual scenes. One shot


AJ sat in the locker room, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She stared at her Chuck Taylors and just thought about her match tonight. She was waiting to face Brie Bella for the Diva's Championship, and she was nervous as hell. She kept looking over at her title belt, scared that if she looked away for too long it would disappear. Kaitlyn put her arm around AJ comfortingly.  
"Stop worrying." She smiled. "You'll do great. I believe in you."  
AJ looked up into Kaitlyns warm eyes and felt a smile form on her face.  
"Thank you." She smirked, reaching up to kiss her. The locker door swung open and AJ and Kaitlyn both jumped, moving away from each other. They had been dating in secret for a few weeks, and nobody, even AJ's best friend CM Punk, didn't know.  
"AJ you're up next." Jane told her, and left.  
AJ felt her stomach churn and she stood up nervously, her legs wobbling. Kaitlyn stood up and gave her a brief reassuring hug. AJ held on, not wanting to leave Kaitlyn's safe arms and go out there. Kaitlyn kissed her forehead and let go.  
"I'll be right here, waiting for you to get back." She promised.  
AJ wandered the halls for a moment, before Tamina found her.  
"Ready?" She asked. AJ nodded anxiously and followed Tamina to the ring.  
The match was long and tiring. AJ had used numerous submissions on Brie, and nothing had managed to make her tap. AJ only had one thing left her arsenal, The Black Widow. She had been working on Brie's arm the whole match, and if she preformed her finisher on Brie, she would be sure to tap. She was swung into the ropes one more time by Brie, and then she was kicked in the head. She felt dazed, but she wouldn't go down without the biggest fight she could summon. Brie began to drag her off the ropes, ready to pin AJ, but was distracted by something going on outside the ring. She watched as Brie walked to the ropes to investigate. This gave AJ enough time to recover. She stood up proudly, seeing that Tamina had thrown Nikki Bella into the barricade. She grabbed Brie, rolling her up as she pinned her to the ground.  
1... 2... and she kicked out. AJ knew what she had to do. She picked up Brie and prepared for her finisher, only for Brie to swiftly escape the black widow. In the second it took to look around for her, Brie came out from behind her, pushing her shoulders to the ground, and her legs in the air.  
1... She pushed as hard as she could but she couldn't force Brie off her. 2... She kicked and kicked but nothing. 3! Brie fell off her, as the referee handed her the Diva's Championship.  
AJ lay in the middle of the ring, her world shattered into a million pieces. She watched as Brie held the title up, with Nikki by her side. They looked down and laughed at her, making L shapes on their foreheads at the brunette. AJ felt her heart break at the sight of the title in the hands of somebody else. Tamina picked her up, carrying her away from the ring to the gorilla position.  
"What happened?!" She yelled. AJ put her hands in her long, dark hair, tears rushing down her face. She didn't know what had happened. One minute she was doing great, the next... she didn't even know. She ran down the halls, trying to find an escape from this nightmare she was living, until she bumped into a tall soft figure.  
Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around AJ as she sobbed into her t-shirt.  
"I'm so sorry." Kaitlyn comforted. She knew firsthand how heartbreaking it was to lose the title.  
"I don't know how it happened." AJ blubbered, her mascara running down her cheeks. She put her hands in her hair, pulling at it and screamed at the top of her lungs, before resting her head on Kaitlyns chest again. Kaitlyn kissed the top of her head, feeling helpless.  
"Please stop crying." She sniffed. AJ looked up to see Kaitlyn was crying herself.  
"Kaitlyn... why..." AJ asked.  
"It's so heartbreaking seeing the person you love the most have their heart broken..." Kaitlyn said, as a huge rush of tears fell down her face.  
"You... love me?" AJ asked, more tears forming in her eyes. Kaitlyn smiled through her tears and nodded. AJ felt like her broken world had just been re-pieced and she felt a smile form across her face. She reached her small arms up and pulled Kaitlyns face down to her, crashing her lips into Kaitlyns. Kaitlyn lifted her up and AJ wrapped her strong legs around her waist as Kaitlyn pushed AJ against the wall with all the lust and love inside her controlling everything. She began to nibble at AJ's lower lip, causing her to moan slightly. AJ licked at Kaitlyns lips, and she responded by letting her in. They were caught in a deep emotional kiss, while they began to undress each other. Items of clothing fell to the floor carelessly until both women were naked. Kaitlyn reached down and felt AJ's slit.  
"You're so wet..." Kaitlyn moaned into AJ's ear, her hot breath causing AJ to lose control as Kaitlyn slipped her fingers inside of the black widow.  
"Oh shit, Kaitlyn." She gasped breathlessly, causing the two-toned diva to smile. Kaitlyn began licking and sucking at AJ's exposed nipples as she fingered her faster. AJ moved her hips to meet Kaitlyns fingers and she started to feel her orgasm coming.  
"Kiss me." AJ said breathlessly. Kaitlyn pushed her lips into AJ's, showing her exactly how she felt about her. AJ felt her body spasm and Kaitlyn held her as she came.  
The girls partially redressed themselves, leaving only their jeans and bras on the stone floor. The diva's fell to the floor in each others arms, leaning against the wall comfortably. AJ leaned against her girlfriend's chest, cuddling against her like a small child.  
"I love you too." AJ whispered, smiling to herself.


End file.
